


Parasitic thoughts

by princePabloRamirez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Mild Gore, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, There's not too much of it.... i think, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princePabloRamirez/pseuds/princePabloRamirez
Summary: Something got on the ship and all things considered, maybe that thing is much friendlier than they first thought.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 24





	Parasitic thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I LIKE ALIENS AND OVI AND TENTACLES AND SPACE HORROR AND!!!!! It took me forever to write this because I'm very slow, but here it is finally!! I already want to write something like that again!!!!

Kenjirou is nothing but a mere spectator, sitting on the cold, hard floor, dick hard. That thing is completely focused on Yuuji, petting him thoroughly while he sucks on one of those weird tentacle appendages. His mouth is painfully stretched around it and it keeps forcing more of itself inside his throat, making him gag. It’s the only sound on the ship, spit dripping out of Yuuji’s mouth and onto the metal floor as he is being facefucked by some monstrosity. Everything else is eerily quiet, even the humming of the machines went silent. 

It’s hard paying attention to noises with the tentacle sliding inside his ear. It’s going in, so far in, and it feels nice.

There’s a tentacle stroking the inside of Kenjirou’s thigh but it’s slow and gentle, nothing comparable to the ones groping Yuuji and rubbing against him. The latex of his suit hugs his body tight, accentuates his curves and constricts his erection. He doesn’t seem too bothered by any of that, quite the opposite considering how lewdly he caresses the tentacles. 

To be completely honest, Kenjirou doesn’t feel all that annoyed by what is happening either. He only vaguely knows that he should be. His brain is a little slow, as if he was just waking up from a dream, a long, red dream, and he is incredibly horny. That thing has torn apart the upper part of Yuuji’s suit, tentacle fondling his chest as if he had tits. It uncovered his pierced nipples and Kenjirou has never felt so enticed before to suck on them, feel the metal bars and the warm skin under his tongue. Most of the time when they have sex, it’s a quickie in the showers or crammed in one of their single bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

Nobody is going to disturb them now.

A slim tentacle, much smaller than the one in his mouth, slips inside one of Yuuji’s nostrils. It’s fascinating the way it keeps on going in, not stopping, not pulling out and Yuuji makes some weird sounds, stopping to suck to now fully gag on the tentacle down his throat. He gasps when the appendage slides out of his mouth, loudly panting. His face is wet with tears, spit and that gross slimy fluid covering the tentacles. He’s so pretty, too pretty, Kenjirou couldn’t look away even if his life depended on it.

With how close the flesh walls are, it would be absurd trying to focus on something else. It’s just the two of them and that terrible creature stroking the inside of Yuuji’s thighs, his hard cock through the latex. It must be so uncomfortable, precum pooling inside his suit, making his skin clammy and sticky. He can’t touch himself because the tentacles are holding his wrists tight, preventing him from doing anything but jerking the appendages in his reach. It doesn’t look painful, there’s no reason it would be, he’s not struggling, there’s no need to be mean. If he’s horny, the thing can help. Seeing Yuuji powerless and vulnerable has always been incredibly erotic, in a terribly embarrassing and gross way, but for the first time, it’s justified.

Oh this is some sort of wet dream come true.

By the time the tentacles are done tearing what’s left of clothing on Yuuji, Kenjirou is stroking himself, dick out of his pants. It’s so eager to cover him in that thick slimy fluid, pumping his cock until it’s covered in a mixture of precome and the fluid. It’s running down his balls and between his cheeks, lubricating his hole. Yuuji is a mess, blonde hair sticking to his forehead and nipples red from the friction. He’s so hot, he’s the most gorgeous thing, Kenjirou loves him. He wants to be that thing, to use Yuuji. His, only his.

He’s surprised by his very own moan, it’s so loud, he’s almost shouting. Toes curling and eyes rolling back. His wrist aches but he can’t stop. There’s a tentacle inside his slit, pulling out slowly to slide back in, even further than before. He can’t feel his body clearly anymore, all of his nerves are on fire, there’s nothing but completely mind-numbing desire and pleasure. Maybe the tentacle fucking his ear canal has reached so far in his skull it has damaged his brain. He’s a stupid, lust-driven beast. It’s degrading and it’s terribly good.

Kenjirou isn’t sure exactly how he gets closer to Yuuji, flesh walls closing in on them, held above the floor by the tentacles, but it doesn’t matter because the thing lets him touch him, kiss him, lick him. Lips all over his skin. He tastes so good, Kenjirou bites in his shoulder and his throat, drinks the hoarse whimpers falling out of his mouth. He feels hot, too hot, and their skin is sticky. Maybe they’re both melting and actively dying, turning into liquid. What a way to go, he wouldn’t be against it if his cock can keep on rubbing against his thigh.

He can feel it, the large tentacle moving along his thighs, his balls, to get to Yuuji’s hole. It’s slimy, spreading slick on them as it makes its way between their legs. It’s larger the further from the tip. It’s big, too big to fit inside of anyone, but Kenjirou still wants the thing to force it inside Yuuji, repeatedly, even if he’s crying and bleeding. He can take it even if it hurts, even if his hole isn’t properly stretched. 

He’s a slut, he’ll like it.

The very moment the tentacle pushes inside him, Yuuji sinks his nails into the skin of his back and groans. He swears, head thrown back, eyes rolling back in his skull. Kenjirou can feel his body tense under him and the tentacle still pushing. It’s going in slow, but it doesn’t stop, doesn’t let him get quite used to its size. Yuuji’s guts must be painfully stretched around the tentacle, just like his hole. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was to fully impale him. 

He quickly stops making noise, mouth moving around silent pleads. It’s better when he’s silent, can’t talk, can’t laugh, can’t whine.

He has never seen Yuuji like that, looking that good, that ruined. Every muscle in his body is pulled taut, he’s on the verge of bursting. By the time the tentacle eventually stops pushing in, Kenjirou can clearly feel the bump it’s forming in his belly. It’s so hot and Yuuji is whimpering dumbly, barely audible, taking quick, shallow breaths. He can’t stay still, constantly shifts because it’s uncomfortable, because he’s too full. He can’t really move too much either if he doesn’t want it to hurt more. 

Kenjirou gets a hand between them, presses lightly on the bump in his stomach. He can feel it pulsing. His palm travels down, reaches his crotch. His cock is soft. 

He strokes it, experimentally at first before quickening the movements of his wrists. Kenjirou doesn’t really care if Yuuji likes the pace or not. He should be grateful, all the attention is on him, all of this is incredibly fun, just the way that slut likes it. The slime covering his hands makes the slide easier, even if his grasp is slippery. Kenjirou’s heart flutters in his chest when his cock gets hard again. He slows down eventually but keeps on rubbing lovingly his fingers against the shiny piercing passing through his head.

He wonders how much of the tentacle could fit inside him before he’d look pregnant, before he’d burst.

“F-Fuck.. Kenjirou, wai— _ ah _ — the ovipositor…!”

Kenjirou looks up, raising a doubtful eyebrow at Yuuji’s sentence. “What’s that?”

“You—” He doesn’t end his sentence, shouts instead. His voice is high-pitched, his body spasming.

Kenjirou barely feels the second bulge traveling down the tentacle between his legs, he hadn’t even noticed the first one, but it’s enough for him to understand. It’s laying  _ eggs _ . Inside Yuuji. 

His face is flushed just thinking about it, it’s embarrassing. It’s so embarrassing how pretty Yuuji would be, belly deformed by the eggs he’s carrying, unable to move, to do anything. He can’t get a good grip, everything is slippery, but he somehow manages to put his hand around his own dick and jerk off, quick, biting his lips until it draws blood. His tongue is heavy in his mouth, the air is wet and warm.

Kenjirou doesn’t know if he would rather have Yuuji lay the eggs and become the mommy of gross, slimy aliens, or if it’d be better to bash a hammer against his tummy until he miscarries. In his fantasies, he can get both. In his fantasies, the children eat Yuuji’s legs right after they hatch out and Kenjirou can cum on his face as he cries and whines in pain. 

Fuck him right after he gave birth and fill him with new monster babies.

His eyes are half-closed, toes curling, as he chases after his orgasm. He can still hear —though faintly because of the tentacles sliding always deeper inside his ear— whimpers and loud, wet suction noises. Wet suction noises when he pulls the eggs out of his stomach, hands covered in thick red amniotic fluid. Thinking about cutting open Yuuji’s pretty tummy, surgical blade sinking in tawny skin like butter, makes his head turn and his balls tighten. There’s the flashing thought of guts bursting out of him, red confetti and streamers covering him, and Kenjirou is cuming, hard, so hard his vision goes white.

When he comes down from his high, the flesh room is much quieter. Yuuji is unresponsive, glossy eyes half-open. They’re back on the metal floor, Kenjirou still on top of him even when he sits up. It had felt like a second, but maybe he was unconscious for longer than that. He never passed out after an orgasm before, at worst fell asleep—he wipes the blood on the side of his face—, and that’s probably not great, but he doesn’t feel all that bad. Dizzy, yes; nauseous, maybe a little, but not bad.

Kenjirou eventually stands up. His skin feels sticky and gross, his stomach growl in hunger.

That thing isn’t there anymore. It probably left. It’s pointless staying here now that it has laid its eggs inside Yuuji. His stomach is bloated and there’s blood between his thighs pooling on the floor. Looks painful. Not the worst thing he saw since the thing got on board though. 

Kenjirou doesn’t really care either way.

He wants to take a shower.

  
  
  


Kenjirou took a cold shower.

The ship used to be so busy, it felt weird stumbling through the empty hallways to get to the locker room.

He stood under the showerhead for a while, not doing anything but staring at the tiles on the wall. He could have stayed there longer, but he was getting hungry. Really hungry. Kenjirou has never felt so inanely famished before.

What was in the pantry wasn’t enough to satiate him. It all tasted like sand. Not that it was better before, but it wasn’t that disgusting back then. Fortunately, that thing left piles of good, delicious food covering the floor of the common rooms. He's on all four, tearing and gnawing, feeling like some sort of rabid animal, when Yuuji sits down in front of him. He doesn't acknowledge him yet, he's still hungry.

Yuuji should eat too, for the babies. ‘Must be so warm and soft inside his belly, warm and soft and meaty, the perfect incubator. If Kenjirou had been the thing, he would have laid his eggs inside him too, but he would have stuck around. 

Just in case.

Kenjirou eats and eats and eats until eventually he can't stuff his face anymore. He wipes his mouth with his hands, gets them all wet and sticky. 

“If you’re done, maybe we could get the fuck away from here.”

“Right.” He stands up, dusts his pants and ends up staining them more than anything. “We’re going back to the base. We’ll report what happened.” 

Yuuji looks at him like he’s stupid, opening his mouth and closing it before finally deciding to talk. It’s rare to see him look actually concerned. What’s wrong with him?

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“They’ll get rid of these things for you.” Kenjirou would like it better if he was to keep the eggs, but they have to go back to the base and alert the admiral. It’s their priority. Surely there will be another occasion after that to make Yuuji pregnant with alien seed.

His nose is runny and snot is dripping on his upper lip. It tastes like rust.

“Yeah, well, it’s not exactly me I’m worried about Kenjirou.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end/the whole thing is kinda ambiguous and weird and you can make whatever you want out of it. Friend had a different interpretation of the end than what I had intended and I really like his too, so every interpretation is great!! I am still experimenting with implicit and stuff lol  
> I also have tumblr!!!✨ https://nykrkoupalki.tumblr.com/


End file.
